My U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,591,404, titled Easy Inter Burial Container, 8,046,883, titled Edged Non-horizontal Burial Containers and 8,104,153, titled Non-horizontal Burial Methods, disclose several types of threaded screw-in and bladed self digging burial containers which require rotation to be screwed or self dug into the ground and thus illustrate the need for the present invented apparatus. The invented apparatus is specifically designed to provide means of gripping, lifting, transporting, positioning and rotating the screw-in and self-digging burial containers disclosed in these patents.
Current practice for interring horizontally placed burial containers is to dig a hole approximately seven foot deep, by four feet wide by eight feet long and store the removed receiving material for later filling of the hole. A crypt is usually placed at the bottom of the large hole and the coffin is lowered into the crypt. The crypt lid is set in place and a portion of the removed material is placed and tamped around and on the crypt. Grass and other such covering is placed over the top to restore the original appearance of the area and the surplus material is removed from the site. All of which is time consuming and expensive.
A particular problem usually occurs when an installation is in a high water table area. A hole soon fills with water, presenting a near impossible problem for a proper horizontal grave site. Screw-in or self digging burial containers solve the problem by using the apparatus of the present invention for vertical interments. These interments do not require large pre-dug holes as these burial containers can be screwed or self-bored directly into the damp ground by this invention.